Into The Sunrise
by megan.do-ann
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Breaking Dawn. Hope you like it! This is my first fanfic so please R&R thanks so much :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn it belongs to the amazing writer Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: Arden and Sarah are Jake and Nessie's twin daughters :)**

____

Chapter One

Nessie's POV

It's been about 50 years since we've been back. It's amazing how much the whole world can change and your childhood home can stay the same. We are headed back to the little cabin grandma Esme built mommy and daddy when they got back from their honeymoon. Now my wonderful husband, my two beautiful daughters, and my loving parents are going to be living under the same roof!

Arden's POV

Me and my sister were born in Alaska! Can you believe it ALASKA! I never thought we would live anywhere else, then mommy and daddy told us that the whole family (and when I say the whole family I mean everyone mommy, daddy, grandma Bells, grandpa Eddie, aunt Alice, aunt Rose, uncle Jazz, uncle Emmett, grandma Esme, and grandpa Carlisle) back to this place called Forks. I mean what kind name is Forks anyway!? I'm going to miss my friends and my school it just sucks!! Mommy and Daddy said "I'll learn to love it." but I don't see how. Miss Sarah goody good has been sucking up to mammy and daddy the past couple days! I mean don't get me wrong I love my sister more than anything it's just sometimes she's so…… good! It bugs the hell out of me.

Well here I am in my…. I mean mine and Sarah's new room. Maybe the school will be good.. not. O well guess I should get some sleep for my first day at Forks High… O joy.

Sarah's POV

God Arden makes it seem like she's the only one who has to change everything! Sometimes she pisses me off so much, but I still love her. She's my best friend and my sister, and if this is how she wants to handle this I guess I can't blame her. I'm really tired and we have school tomorrow. I wonder how going to school with my mind-reading grandfather and my werewolf father is going to be. I bet it won't be good if the boys at the school don't keep inappropriate thoughts out of their head! This should be fun…. right?


	2. Chapter 2

****

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn it belongs to the amazing writer Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: Thank you for the people that reviewed! And I promise as the story progresses the POV's won't be changed so often. I just wanted to show Nessie's, Arden's, and Sarah's thoughts on moving back. One they all start school the POV's will be longer.

_____

Chapter 2

Nessie's POV

"ARDELLA RIETHONY AND LYSARAH ETHEA BLACK GET DOWN HERE NOW! we are going to be late!" "Babe, chill they'll be down in a minute." Jake said. "Uhh huh and that's one of the reasons they are daddy's little girls, because you let them sleep late Mr. Jacob Black." "Yup exactly!" I love him but I can't stand that he spoils our chil…oh no crap not again! "Jake please tell me you can't hear them. I hope Arden and Sarah can't hear!" "Sorry hunny but I think that hope is gone, I can hear them so I'm sure they can too. Hey don't give me that look, it was your idea to move in here instead of letting Esme build us a house."

Edward's POV

"Wow Bella love! I know I'm indestructible but I can only handle so much! Plus Nessie, the pup, Arden, and Sarah can here us." "Edward when are you going to stop calling him names like that?" "Well…. when I get tired of this…..

Sarah's POV

"I swear Arden we should get grandma and grandpa spayed or something!" "Haha wow that's a new one. We'll have to tell uncle Emm that one." Arden said. "Well I get credit." "O defiantly." I was wearing a green sweater that had skinny white stripes, blue jeans, black stiletto heals, and a blue headband with a bow. I loved my outfit it was really cute and aunt Alice would be proud. "Hey Arden how do I look?" I asked. Me and my sister always shared fashion advice and never even left the room if one of us thought the others outfit wasn't absolutely perfect. Years of spending time with aunt Ali and aunt Rose gave you a new appreciation for things like that. "Very cute! How about me?" She was wearing a black and white striped tank top with a white blue jeans jacket over it. Her jeans were faded just a bit with holes in them, a red belt, pink boots, and a red headbamd just like mine. "Yeah very cute!" I told her. "So speaking of cute, do you think there will be any cute guys?" Arden asked excitedly. She was always more boy crazy than I was. "Yeah I guess so, but don't get any hopes up of having a boyfriend. You know how daddy and grandpa Eddie are." "Yeah your probably right. They will knock off the first guys head that even looks at us." "Hey did you two forget that everyone in this house can hear you?" daddy asked. "Ughh when is he going to stop being so over protective, I mean we are 16 years old for crying out loud!" Arden groaned. "I'll stop being so 'over protective' when you learn to listen to your mother. She told you to come down 15 minutes ago." daddy was talking to us like we never listened to what we were supposed to. "Okay daddy we're coming!" Arden has always been just like daddy. Sometimes she was a smart mouth and she speaks without thinking. It gets her in trouble with mommy a lot, but daddy always says he'll handle it. Me on the other hand, well I was just like mommy. She and I have the same sense of fashion and we get along (most of the time). Arden gets a little jealous sometimes, but then daddy takes her to do stuff like go get ice cream or take her shopping. I go sometimes, but I usually spend my time with mommy. So I guess it all works out. "Is everyone ready?" Grandma Bells asked. "Well you tell us Bells, are you and Eddie ever going to stop mauling each other haha?" "Eww gross daddy I'm eating!" I said. Sometimes it's hard living in the same house with your teenage parents and grandparents! The only people who are technically adults are grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle. It's worse when uncle Emm and aunt Rose are by themselves, but that's the price you pay with so many "teenagers" who are married living together. My family is amazing though, and we have so many gifted people. You can just feel the love when you get around us. "Yes we love you all very much and I'm very sorry grandma and I made you girls uncomfortable." grandpa Eddie said. "It's okay grandpa." "Well we better get going we don't want to make a bad first impression by being late." grandma Bells said.

_________

****

Author's Note: Just so there isn't any confusion here is how I got Jake and Nessie's daughters names.

Edward + Bella = Ardella Billy + Sarah = Lysarah

Anthony + Marie = Riethony Seth + Leah = Etheah

Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn it belongs to the amazing writer Stephanie Meyer.**

****

Hey peoples sorry for not updating sooner! I have had lots going on well anyway on with the story!! XD

________

Arden's POV

We were headed to school, and even though I would never admit it, I was kind of excited…. okay well a lot excited. I hoped grandma was shielding our thoughts because otherwise she would say something to grandpa and it would get around to daddy, and he would most defiantly pull the 'I told you so' card.

Most of the people I went to school with in Alaska new what my family and I was so I have never really had to hide the secret. Grandpa Carlisle was our father and grandma Esme was our mom. The story was that me and Sarah were daddy's sisters because we looked so much like him, uncle Jazz and aunt Rose were twins, grandpa Eddie (hehe he didn't like that anyhoo) and uncle Emm were cousins, and grandma Bells and aunt Alice were sisters. We were all adopted by grandpa and grandma due to the loss of our 'parents'.

We were riding in 4 different cars. Grandpa and grandma were riding in the Volvo, aunt Rose and uncle Emm (who happened to be my favorite uncle but shh) were riding in uncle Emm's jeep, aunt Ali and uncle Jazz were in her Porsche, and me, Sarah, mommy, and daddy were in his Volvo XC60. Grandpa got it for him as a wedding present. He just didn't know that they need the big car so soon. See well me and Sarah were kind of a surprise. No one knew that daddy and mommy could have children because they were so different. I don't see how it surprised them much though because grandma and grandpa were two totally different things and they were able to have mommy. We were also special, well that's what they all told us. Me and Sarah were half werewolf, quarter human, and quarter vampire. It turns out werewolf (or shape shifter as grandpa liked to put it) is more dominant than vampire. Needless to say grandpa Carlisle did countless amounts of tests on us, but he was curious and wanted to know everything about us. We also have gifts and I'm glad I have a twin or my gift wouldn't be as fun. I can do what mommy can do, but I can also share it with people. All I have to do is hold someone's hand and tell them something and I can allow them to talk to me that way too. It comes in handy a lot especially if me and Sarah didn't want to get in trouble over some of the conversations we have. Sarah has a gift to. It's kind of like what grandma Bells can do, but she has more control with it. She only uses it when we have our secret conversations or if there is danger though.

Finally we pulled up to the school. It was very small but that seemed comforting. "Hey sis you doin okay you didn't say anything the whole ride here." I grabbed her hand and told her what was going through my mind. I could always count on her to keep secrets. "_I'm fine I was just a little.. I mean a lot excited but don't say anything you know how da.. I mean Jacob gets." "Haha wow calling them all just by their names is going to be strange." _she told me _"Tell me about it." _I let go of her hand and we walked to what I was guessing was the office. We all got our schedules and started heading for our fist class. I felt Sarah grab my hand. I could tell she was nervous, so I gave he my best confident smile, and projected my question to her. "_What class do you have first? Let me see your schedule." _I took her schedule and smiled brightly. "_Don't worry brain looks like we have every class together!"_ She smiled when I said that. We only used the nicknames we gave each other when we were 2 when we had our private conversations. No one knew about them and we kept it that way. "_Thanks pinky! best friends forever?" "Of course forever and always! Love you sister." _I told her _"Love you too sister! Now lets get to class." _We had English first which we were both excited about. It was our favorite subject because mom and grandma love to read to us when we were little, and although we grew at a normal rate our brains didn't. We were reading by the time we were 3. It scared everyone but they got over it once they noticed we didn't grow accelerated physically.

We walked into the class room and walked up to the teacher Mr. Jones. "Hello, we are the new students and we need you to sign our slips." I told him politely while Sarah and I handed him our slips. " Well welcome girls." he smiled but frowned shortly after. " I do have a quick question." he whispered. Sarah took over and asked what was bothering him. He replied simply by asking us if we could pronounce our names for him. O mom why did you have to give us difficult names. " Ar-dell-a is mine but everyone calls me Arden." I smiled. " Ly-sa-rah but you can just introduce me as Sarah." "Well those are quite interesting names." he seemed really nice and I was glad I didn't have a psycho as my teacher first thing in the morning. He pointed to 2 seats at the back of the class, which meant I had to here the snide comments girls were making and the inappropriate one for the guys. "O dude twins! Hell yeah!!" a guy with dark brown hair said. "Wow you can so tell those are frauda bags! So not real and their hair, I mean can you say frizz much." a girl with straight platinum blonde hair called making sure we heard it. Man this was going to be a long day. To my happiness lunch was finally here and all of the family could be together and me and Sarah… well lets just say it took our very best efforts not to drain the girl that commented on our hair and bags this morning, when she started on about how we were a bunch of freaks because everyone was 'together'. O by the way did I mention that we still drank blood, just not as much as every one else. "_Hey brain I'll be right back I have to go to my locker but I'll meet you at the table let daddy know how our day has been so far." "Okay pinky I will and hey don't let that girl get to you okay she's just jealous." _I let go of her hand and we gave each other a much needed hug as I went to my locker I heard something behind me. When I turned to yell at the person that just scared the hell out of me it happened so quickly. I was staring at the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. I knew I've seen him somewhere but we hadn't been back in forever. I was standing there looking like an idiot in front of the man I knew I would spend the rest of forever with!

________

****

A/N: OOOOO sounds like something familiar doesn't it?? Maybe an imprint but with who….. Well if you review I would feel very inspired to let you know who just captured the alpha's daughter's heart!!

P.S. please don't forget to press the little button at the bottom of the page (hehe)


	4. Chapter 4

****

It all belongs to Stephanie!!

Embry's POV

I was staring at Arden like a complete idiot. She probably thought I was just checking her out, which in all honesty I couldn't help but to check her out a little bit. Her beautiful browns eyes were staring at me waiting for me to say something. I wondered if she would mind if I kissed her. I mean should I or would she break my nose. Considering she was Jake's daughter that might just happen.

"Just do it. Just kiss me!"

What was she serious, how did she know. I guess it's not that hard to see. Wait she just told me to kiss her and I'm still standing her. Wow I'm and idiot.

"Are you sure? I mean do you even remember who I am?"

"I kind of remember. Your part of daddy's pack and you just imprinted on me so please just kiss me!"

That was all the encouragement I needed. I ran to her and my lips met hers for the first time. It was amazing. Everything about her was amazing and I couldn't believe she was mine. After our lips parted we just stared into each other's eyes until we heard someone growling from down the hall. I didn't even have time to think I threw myself in front of her. I was on the brink of phasing when I realized who was growling. It was Jake. O no I was in trouble.

"Jake man just listen for a sec."

"Listen! you want me to listen to you while you try to justify imprinting on my daughter!" he was yelling but not loud enough for human ears, but I knew we needed to take this somewhere else before they did hear us. Arden came form behind me and ran to Jake trying to calm him down.

"Daddy shhh people will hear you lets go outside okay. Calm down you might phase and that would defiantly ruin our cover."

We all went outside and I grabbed Arden by the hand, not thinking about what I was doing. Jake almost ripped my head off.

"Daddy why are you being like this you know he can't help it! You imprinted on mommy when she was only minutes old."

"Yeah but I wasn't anything more than a best friend until she was at least twenty chronologically!"

" So you think I'm to young to be in a relationship!"

"No I just think you're to young to be in a relationship with Embry!"

What did he think she was to good for me or something what is wrong with him we are best friends why can't he just be happy for us.

"What Jake I thought we were best friends! What happened to that you know I won't do anything that will hurt her or make her uncomfortable! You know I'm not like that!"

"I just don't know about this. I know you won't hurt her I know that I just need some time to process this okay, but until then please no PDA okay."

"Okay no PDA. You know I'll always be your little girl you know that right."

"Yes of course I do baby girl and I'll always be your favorite guy right?"

"Yes daddy always I love you."  
I felt kind of awkward standing there during their moment, but Arden squeezed my hand to reassure me. Jake left us then and we only had a few more minutes until Arden had to go back in the school to finish her day. I couldn't wait to see her when school was over so we had more time to spend together.

" So I was thinking. I really want another kiss." God she was so amazing. How did I get so lucky?

"Of course you can have another kiss babe." I pulled her close to me and picked her up just little so she didn't hurt her neck trying to reach my lips. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me to her slowly; never taking her eyes off of me. She was so beautiful. Finally she touched her lips to mine. It started of slow and sweet but got pretty urgent very fast. I pulled her tighter to my chest and crushing her lips to mine. She ran her fingers through my hair. I pulled away from her reluctantly but pressed my forehead to hers. We stayed like that until the bell rang. I let her go and ran into the woods to phase. I was so happy I couldn't believe I imprinted on the most amazing girl. I can't wait to get back to her.

****

A/N: sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. I had to go back to school this week and it has been a really messed up week but we had a snow day so I had some time to write. I will try to update more recently but my motivation level isn't so high so please review it keeps me wanting to write. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
